zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Unenlagia
The Unenlagia (BZ-002) is an Unenlagia-Type Zoid, and one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race and provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids Franchise. Overview The Unenlagia is a Unenlagia-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic. The second Blox Zoid, the Unenlagia was designed to work with the Leoblaze. The two units support and complement each other, the Leoblaze being capable in close combat, while the Unenlagia provided long-ranged fire. Lightly armoured, the Zoid relies more on its small size and mobility to avoid harm. Like many Blox Zoids, the Unenlagia is capable of rearranging its structure to combine with other Blox or Zoids. The Zoid's primary Fuzor partner is the Leoblaze; the two combine to form a completely new Zoid, the D.A. Lizards. Additionally, the Unenlagia and Leoblaze can also combine, along with the Mosasledge and Nightwise, to form the Matrix Dragon. Battle Story Appearances The Unenlagia was developed by the ZOITEC corporation, and sold to the Helic Republic. First deployed in ZAC 2102, the Zoid was eagerly adopted by the devastated Helic armies, who were desperate for new weapons to face the Neo-Zenebas forces with. The Zoid proved to be effective against the smaller Neo-Zenebas Zoids like the Demantis and Guntiger, as well as the Chimera Blox. However, with the appearance of the Seismosaurus, the bulk of the Helic army was destroyed, the majority of the Unenlagias amongst them. The design was later replaced with an advanced derivative, the Evo Flyer. Media Appearances Anime Fuzors The Unenlagia first appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, where it was commonly depicted as a wild Zoid. Herds of Unenlagia roamed the countryside, and would often become nuisances to travelers and local communities. Other Unenlagia were used by Zi-fighters in arena battles. The Savage Hammer team formed a squad consisting of a Unenlagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise. Along with a Leoblaze stolen from Mach Storm, the Zoids combined to form a Matrix Dragon. The team then turned on Savage Hammer, using the Dragon to fight both R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. The fight was interrupted by the Energy Liger. During the Energy Liger’s attack, the Matrix Dragon was destroyed, with all four of its component Zoids being written off. Later on, the Energy Liger would be seen hunting down herds of Unenlagia. Manga The Unenlagia's sole appearance in any manga was in Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi. ''The Zoid was piloted by Maya, one of the main protagonists, after her Liger Zero X was destroyed by Flyscissors and Shellkarn. Video Games The Unenlagia was featured in Zoids Legacy as a separate Zoid, capable of limited swimming. Its main purpose was to fuze into Matrix Dragon with Mosasledge, Nightwise, and Leoblaze. Unenlagia was also featured as part of the Matrix Dragon in the Zoids VS series, but was not a separate zoid. Its tail rifle was available as a weapon equippable on other zoids, called the 'Unen Rifle' Trading Cards The Unenlagia was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Matrix Dragon was also featured in Zoids Scramble. Models ''The Unenlagia is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon Fuzor. See the Matrix Dragon article for appearances of the Unenlagia as a component of the larger model Blox The Unenlagia comes on three frames, along with a frame of connector pegs (that is shared with several other Blox Zoids), four black Blox, one silver Blox, two canopies, four rubber ring caps a grey pilot and label sheets. The Unenlagia is moulded in blue and grey with clear orange eyes and canopies. Within the Zoid's production run there is a considerable degree of variation in the colour; some Unenlagia are more purple than blue. The Zoid is not motorised, but it is very flexible, and can be manually posed. The rubber in the Unenalgia's joints tends to degrade over time, causing the Zoid to sag. Z-Builders The Unenlagia was released as a part of the Z-Builders line by Hasbro. This version was identical to the Blox version, save for packaging. The Unenlagia was also released in very limited numbers as a part of the New Pacific Release. As one of the last Unenlagia production runs, the NPR released examples were almost all a uniform purple colour. Special Color Version A double pack containing Unenlagia and Mosasledge was released as a Special Color Version Metalsilver. The Unenlagia in this release was moulded in black, gold, and gunmetal. Related Zoids The Unenlagia is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon and D.A. Lizards 'Fuzor'-Zoids. See these articles for information on the Unenlagia as a component of these larger Zoids. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Blox Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:NPR Category:Special Color Version Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Raptor-Type Zoids